Unexpected love naruxsaku
by H.I.M-Jon-White
Summary: naruto and sakura confess their love for each other, and are forever in there own world of romance. its sweet, cute and very romantic!
1. Chapter 1

It was dark.

_'Why do I feel this way?'_

He was restless.

_'I missed her'_

She was cold

_'Why can't I get him out of my head?'_

He ached.

_'I want to see her again.'_

She groaned.

_'It was only a quick peck...do I...love him?'_

He sighed

_'It felt so good...so real...does she...love me?'_

**FLASHBACK START**

It was dusk. After their test, the blonde had asked her out on a date to the ramen store just down the street. She agreed, knowing how he felt

for her. The pink haired beauty wasn't sure why she said yes. Maybe she felt guilty, after hastily putting him down all these years? Maybe

she was...curious?

_'You obviously l-'_

The green eyed girl immediately quelled that thought, not wanting to hear it.

_'But still...'_

"C'mon Sakura-chaaaan, what are you thinking about?"

She could see that the blonde was impatient.

"Hmph. Naruto, that's no way to talk to a date!"

She walked to where he was, and sat down next to him.

It wasn't too bad. Honestly, Sakura was enjoying herself. They were talking to each other, asking all those questions, like favorite color,animal,

hobby, and so on. They had been there for a couple of hours, just talking and eating, until they had run out of things to talk about. There was an

uneasy silence, and as soon as Sakura reached to eat some more, Naruto spoke.

"Sakura-chan."

"Yes?"

He had a depressed look on his face, one of despair, and loneliness.

"I'm a monster."

Sakura was taken aback.

"Wh...Naruto?"

"Sakura-chan, I'm a monster. You shouldn't be here, with me."

His eyes started to water, and his voice wavered when he spoke again.

"There's something...inside of me, and I haven't told you. I'm so sorry."

"Naruto, I-"

"It's the fox. The kyuubi, who attacked our village so many years ago, was imprisoned within me. I'm sorry, but I can't be near you anymore."

Naruto got up and left. Sakura just sat there, tormented by her own thoughts.

_'But, he's always been there for me, all these years!'_

_'The fox...why didn't he tell me before?'_

Anger began to wash over her, but then one thought floated to the front of her mind, instantly shattering it.

_'Tell him.'_

He was walking down the street, towards his house, wrapped up in thoughts of anger, guilt, and regret. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him,

then heard them running his way. As he was turning, he felt something press against him, unleashing a new wave of comfort.

"I don't care!You've always been there for me, all this time! You're NOT a MONSTER!"

He took her chin in his hand, took her green eyes, and stared into them with his own blue ones. He brought them together, and as the

endless waves of green clashed against the infinite skies of blue, they both felt an inexplicable heaven. It was bliss. As Naruto pulled away, he

whisperd something in her ear that would keep them both awake that night.

"Sakura-chan, thank you..."

"Naruto-kun..."

With that simple exchange of words, they both turned away, and walked back to their homes, alone.

**FLASHBACK END**

_'Hmm...'_Sakura mentally sighed.

_'No...it was MORE than just a peck. It was long, and it was passionate...'_

After tasting him in such a way, tongues probing each others mouths, tasting each other as they enjoyed the furious passion that both had

desired for so long...she had been thinking about him since. She thought about ho the next time would happen, how it would FEEL...

Her thoughts led her to strange ideas that she had never DREAMT of, not even with her childhood crush. As her hand wandered down

to massage a particularily sensitive, and wet area, she thought about what she would DO to him...she wanted him. There was no

denying it. As she reached her climax, moaning as she soaked her own sheets. She had to go see him. She quickly cleaned up, then

she got dressed in her regular outfit. As she opened the door, she saw that it was raining heavily, but she didn't care. She ran out, towards

his house, knowing that the only thing that mattered right now, was him.

"Sakura-chan..."

Naruto had been lying there, exhausted, having just climaxed minutes before. His head was swimming. Thoughts of her clouded his mind,

and his eyes.

**Knock Knock Knock**

_'Who could that POSSIBLY be?'_

He got up, put a towel around his waist, and then he naswered the door. The beautiful kunoichi stood before him thoroughly drenched,

arms crossed.

_'She's soaked...and her body...'_

Naruto couldn't help but notice how her clothes were form fitting BEFORE, but now...now the soaked clothes were clinging to her body,

making her look even sexier than before... Sakura could feel his eyes roving up and down her body. She didn't mind, of course, of course,

she welcomed his gaze. As she herself looked at his chiseled, barely covered body, and started to get even MORE damp, as she thought

about him without that towel...

"Can I come in?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, of course, Sakura-chan."

He moved aside as she entered his apartment. It wasn't too much of a mess. There was the odd shirt here and there, but really nothing

more than that. When she thought that this was the first time in his apartment, she sat down on his bed, and nervously blushed. Naruto,

sitting down beside her, saw this, looked at her, and blushed as well.

"Naruto, I wanted-"

She stopped abruptly. He had turned to face her, and had his finger against her lips. She looked into his eyes. They held a deeply

profound caring, held for her, and her alone. As he once again leaned towards the exhilarated girl, they both felt the inexplicable

emotion of pure and deepest love. As the infinite skies of blue once again clashed against the endless seas of green, there was

everlasting peace.Once again, they shared a passionate embrace, exploring each others mouth, leaving no place untouched. But then,

it grew into something more. Detaching her hands, but not her mouth, she began to unzip her shirt. She had just finished, when

Naruto notiched her.

"Sakura-chan...what are you...?"

"I want this, Naruto-kun...for us."

He looked at her with such compassion, that she knew he loved her.

"Are you sure, Skura-chan?"

"Naruto-kun, I love you."

And with that, he drew her in for the third time that evening, but with so much more compassion than ever before. As she let her

shirt fall off, Naruto withdrew his kiss, and began to softly kiss down her neck, electing a pleasured moan. She ruffled his hair, and

started to softly moan once more, as he gently kissed her breast, and then her nipple, while caressing her lower back. When she felt his

mouth going down her stomach, she allowed him to slowly remove her shorts, blushing as they came off.

"Sakura-chan, are you sure?"

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life, than I am of you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto, given permission, began to slowly tease her with his tongue, slowly prodding it inside her, as she moaned with pleasure, placing

her hands on his head. When he felt her hands, he picked up his pace, using his fingers to spread her open, prodding even further than

ever before, electing a pleasured sigh, and Sakura arched her back.

"N-Naruto-kun,I-I'm going to...!"

She arched her back even further, and shuddered, as her juices flowedout onto Naruto's fingers, and his face.

"Here, Naruto-kun, let me clean you up..."

She laid him on his back, and he watched her glistening body, as she took the towel from around his waist, and began to dry his face.

When she finished, she tossed the towel onto the floor. She then realized what she had done. When she looked over at his member,

she blushed.

_'How is that supposed too...?'_

Still staring at it, she moved down, and gripped it in her hand.

"Sakura-chan, what-?"

"Naruto-kun, I'm returning the favour."

She had looked back at him with soft, reassuring eyes.

They had been in their chosen position for an hour, enjoying each others bodies, but more importantly, the safety. She felt safe there,

with him. Sakura slowly got up, and, grabbing his hand, she laid back down ontop of him.

"Sakura-chan..."

"Hmm?"

"I know what you're thinking of."

He was right. Sakura was having passionate thoughts about them...TOGETHER. He must've noticed when she started to sweat...

"You don't have to."

"What...?"

"It's up to you, Sakura-chan. I would gladly wait for you...After all, it's what I've been doing all these years."

He smiled at her. Not his usual, wide mouthed smile, but one of compassion, of deep LOVE.

"No, Naruto-kun. I want this for us, and you deserve it, too."

"Sakura-chan, I love you."

She raised her hips. She shifted herself around, lining herself up with him. Then, she sighed as she lowered her hips, allowing it to

fully settle inside her.When it was settled fully inside of her, she felt comfort beyind her imagination.

"Naruto-kun..."

She held her face close to his, stroking his blonde, now messy hair.

"...I love you."

With those final words, she kissed him, as he slowly began to thrust his hips into hers, the kiss becoming more and more passionate,

leaving her to gasp for every breath she took. Their hips moving footsteps, she moaned his name, as he obliged to each and every

request she made, for him to quicken his pace. The thrill that this experience brought was unbelievably exhillirating.

"S-Sakura-chan..."

"I know,Naruto-kun, I want it...All of it..."

They reached their climax together, gasping for breath, their minds reeling from the incredible experience they had just shared.

After they had showered, the both laid down in his bed, together. She laid her head on his chest, as he held her around the

waist with one hand, his other stroking and playing wither her beautiful pink hair. She felt safe within his embrace, there on

his strong, muscular chest.

"Naruto-kun, I love you, SO much..."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will. I'll be yours, if you'll be mine."

"I will always be yours, my cherry blossom..."

"I love you, Naruto-kun."

"And I will always love you, Sakura-chan."

As they looked into each others soft, loving eyes, they shared the night's final kiss. As she fell asleep, she thought only of

one thing...

_'His cherry blossom...'_

She woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon, and the sound of it's sizzling. As she sat up, she noticed that he had left the bed. She was about to

get up, when he walked in. He was carrying a tray that had some bacon, toast, and orange juice on it.

"I thought that you'd like some breakfast."

"Thank you."

She sat back, and tentatively tried the bacon. To her surprise, it tasted extremely good.

"Did you-?"

"Yeah. You need to learn how to cook, after being alone for so long."

They looked at each other with soft eyes, him staring into the green, her staring into the cerulean, neither wanting to break the gaze. Naruto leaned in

to kiss her, then set himself beside her beautiful form. As he started to eat their breakfast with her, she laid her head against his chest, and she began

to eat with him, as he gripped her waist.

**Knock Knock Knock**

"Oh, what now?"

Naruto groaned. The moment was so perfect.

"Naruto! I know you're in here!"

Sakura sighed. She knew who it was.

"I'll get it."

Naruto regretfully let her get up, sad that this perfect moment was ruined. When she got up, she used the sheet they were under, and she went

to answer the door.

"Naruto, I can't find-Sakura?"

When Ino saw Sakura open the door, wearing nothing but a bed sheet and a disgruntled expression, all she could do was stare.

"You ruined it."

"What?"

"You ruined a perfect moment, Ino-pig."

"Who is it Sakura-chan?"

Naruto was standing in the background, turned towards the counter, wearing a robe.

"It's just Ino, Naruto-kun."

"Ahh, I see."

When the full impact of the situation hit Ino,she stammered.

"W-w-what are you doing here?"

Sakura sighed. Was Ino denying the truth, or was she just being an idiot? She smirked to herself at this comment.

_'Hmm...Probably the last one.'_

"W-wait..."

_'Ugh, finally.'_

"D-did you -?"

"Yes, Ino-pig, I did."

Her jaw dropped. She was amazed that Sakura actually felt this way about him.

"Do you want to come in ? Naruto-kun just made breakfast."

"N-n-no, I-I'm fin, really.I-I don't want to intrude."

"It's already ruined."

Sakura viciously glared at Ino, as she nervously came in.

"Ah, hi Ino-san."

Naruto grinned at Ino as she came in, but softly smiled at Sakura, who returned it. Ino, however, picked up on it immediately.

'So, they really DID spend the night together...'

"Here, Ino-san, you can have the bacon I just prepared, I have to find Sakura-chan some clothes."

As Sakura and Naruto went into his bedroom, she noticed how he held his arm around her, almostas if to protect her.

_'So, they really DO love each other...'_

When they got into his room, Naruto closed the door behind him, and quickly spun to face her. After a quick kiss, they looked through his

clothes to find something to wear.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Should we tell Ino to keep it a secret?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when she came in and saw us together, she seemed...worried..."

"Well, I think that we should wait to hear what she has to say first, ok?"

"Alright."

After a a few minutes, Skaura had found an extra large black t-shirt, and baggy orange shorts, while Naruto wore his regular pants, but a black

t-shirt as well. When they left the room, and sat on the couch opposite Ino, Sakura started.

"What are you here for, Ino-pig?"

"Well, Tsunade-sama actually wanted me to give Naruto something, but I thought you would want to see it as well. Sakura, do you know about

the demon fo-"

"I told her."

"Really?"

He looked at Sakura, again with those soft eyes, and again she held his gaze. Still holding it, Naruto replied.

"Yeah, that's what started this relationship..."

He drifted off. As they leaned in to kiss again, a very embarrassed Ino interrupted, earning yet another glare from Sakura.

"Ummm...anyway, Tsunade-sama baisically wanted me to give you this, Naruto."

She handed Naruto a sealed envelope. When he opened the letter, what him ans Sakura saw surprised them.

'''Naruto. I assume that you already know about the fox within you. This is a matter that the council has strived to keep

this a secret. However, this turned out to be a considerable feat, as many people are still harboring hate for the kyuubi.

Naruto, I am hearby giving you permission to use whatever means necessary to deal with any hostile villagers, although

that does NOT mean that you can kill them. The council wants me to ask you to not tell anyone of our situation.

However, I'm going to allow you to tell only one person of your predicament, BESIDES Ino, although that one person

CANNOT, under ANY circumstances, tell anyone else.

Naruto, be careful, and keep your friends close.

Godaime

Tsunade'''

Naruto looked at Skura with a knowlageable glance, and she equally returned it. He put his arm around her, and she laid

her head on his chest.

"Ino-san."

Ino's state of embarressment was instantly replaced with one of questioning, and of worry, when Naruto spoke again.

"Ino-san. We want you to keep mine and Skura-chan's relationship a secret."

"B-but why?"

He gripped Skura tightly, as she came in closer.

"I need to protect her."

"B-but, Sakura, she-"

He gripped her even tighter.

"Neither of us has the will to injure members of our own village. I won't do much to fight back, but if Sakura-chan is even

TOUCHED out of ill will, then...then I don't know what I'll do."

He gripped Sakrua as tightly as he could, tears welling in his eyes, as he thought about the hardships he had endured before,

and the hardships that he had now passed onto Sakura. He had become a burden, just by being back in the village. Sakura

looked up at his pained, heavy eyes.

"Naruto-kun, I want to be with you. If that means sharing all of your burdens, then I'll carry them ALL for you."

She clung to him as she started to cry for him, and all the trouble that he had gone through over the years, and what he

may experience soon. Quickly, so as not to interrupt the moment, Naruto made a bunshin to escort a thoroghly embarressed

Ino back to Tsunade's office.

"You don't deserve this, Naruto-kun. You deserve so much MORE than this!"

She was sobbing now, pressing tightly against his chest, and he was stroking her hair with one hand, while rubbing her back

with his other.

"I couldn't let anything happen to you, my cherry blossom."

She looked up to see him softly smiling back down at her, his eyes filled with tears. He loved her, and she loved him.

"Stay here with me today."

"I can't."

"I know." he lifted her up, and carried her to the bedroom, where her clothes now dryly hung.

She sighed. It was a warm, suny afternoon. After he had left, she had secretly went out his back window, so as not to be seen.

She wanted to be with him now, out in public, to tell the whole world of their felings for each other. He had told her that if she

promised to keep it a friendship in public, the nights would always be hers.She had promised, but she didn't want to.

'Why? We've just been brought together, and now we can't be public about it?'

"Why does it have to be this way? Why does it always have to be so UNFAIR!"

When she said this last part, she slammed her fist into the alley wall beside her, creating a small crater.

"That damned fox, why the HELL does it have to be inside of him??"

"Who yah talkin' ter, giiirlie?"

At the sound of the voice, she instantly began feeding chakra into her already clenched hands, ready to defend herself. She

whirled around to see that it was only a drunk villager.

"I saw yer leaven his place, girlie..."

She froze. He saw her? But it's not like he would hate Naruto, there couldn't be too many people like that, could there?

"What business is it of yours what I do with my teammate?"

"I also saw yah goin' inta there last nigh', too, girlie... Whatcha doin wit' a punk like taht anyways...?"

"It doesn't concern you."

She turned and started to leave, but he grabbed her wrist. She turned to face him, hand clenched and poised to strike, and froze

as she saw the malicious look on his face. It scared her.

"Im goin' ter break yer wrist fer talkin' to me like that, yer BITCH!"

She pulled back her fist to hit him, but then realized a simple fact. Hitting Naruto, on a day to day basis, it was different. He was her

friend. But for Sakura's caring nature, to lash out and hit a villager, let alone a drunk one at that, she couldn't do it.

Tears in her eyes, she lowered her fist, and released the chakra contained in it.

"HAHAHAHAAAAA! Whatsa matter? To SCARED ter fight back? Don' wanna hit a villager? HAH! I'll break yer whole arm fer 'at,

you lousy SKANK!"

She was terrified at his words, as his grip tightened. She made to scream, but he clamped his hand over her mouth, and spun her

so that her back was agianst his chest, and he was in full control.

"And I'll break yer other one for tryin' that."

When he hit her over the head, her mind blacked out, but still held a single thought.

'N-Naruto-kun...wh-where are y-you...?'

She woke up in a bed. She was wearing a hospital gown, with her clothes folded up on the table beside her. She was in pain.

Her arms had been bandaged, as were her legs, hands, even her chest and head had been bandaged.

"Glad to see you're awake."

Startled at the sound, she looked to see he Master sitting in a chair beside her.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama? Wha...what happened?"

"Ino Yamanaka told me that she found you unconscious on the street, with your limbs all broken. Your head is bendaged, because you

suffered severe head trauma, resulting in your blacking out. And with your chest, well..."

Sakura's breath caught in her throat, expecting the worst to come.

"Sakura, Ino found you in nothing but your underwear."

Tears welled in Sakura's eyes, and Tsunade looked down at her feet.

"Tsunade-sama, was...was I raped?"

Sakura was pale, afraid of the answer.

"No."

Sakura released her held breth, relief flooding over her.

"Have...have you told Naruto-kun yet?"

Tsunade looked up at Sakura, surprised at the mention of his name, and the suffix she had just added to it.

"...yes. I sent Ino to tell him where you were, but nothing more."

As if it was planned, he suddenly burst in, running to her bed.

"Sakura-chan!!"

He stopped short, seing her condition, and the tears in her eyes. He looked at her softly, wanting the tears to stop flowing.

"What happened?"

"I was attacked, when I left your place."

"I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan..."

When Tsunade heard Sakura, and saw Naruto hug her, sobbing into her chest, she decided that she had to know what hapened.

"AHEM"

They instantly broke, embarressed that she was still there.

"Sakura, what happened to the two of you?"

Sakura gripped his hand tightly, and blushed.

"Well...umm...we're kind of...dating now."

Naruto blushed, and looked at his feet.

'FINALLY'

Tsunade smiled as she looked at the couple.

"So I suppose that's why you would spend the night together, then."

Sakura blushed, and looked down at her own feet.

"Well, Naruto, I suppose I can let you stay until she's healed, but, please be gentle, and be DISCREET."

"Thank-you, Obaa-chan."

Tsunade smiled as she left. She knew that the two of them would want to spend the next week together, so she would

personally tell Sakura's attendants to leave them be, ESPECIALLY during the nights. Tsunade smiled. The two had

grown up.

"Sakura-chan...I'm so sorry..."

He was lying in the bed with her. She had told him exactly what had happened, including the state she had been found in. When she

told him, he had buried his head into her chest, sobbing uncontrollably, with her stroking his hair.

"Naruto-kun. I want to be public."

"B-but Sakura-chan, I-"

She looked into his big blue eyes, tears welling in her own.

"Naruto-kun, if we're together, you can always protect me..."

He straightened himself, so she could lay her head on his chest. As he held her, he could feel her crying.

"I love you, so much Naruto-kun! I don't want you to have to suffer, not because of me, not because of anyone!"

She was clutching him tighter now, sobbing more and more.

"I want to be with you, Naruto-kun! Please, I beg you! let me be with you!"

He had to say no, to protect her, but he knew that he had to say yes, for her sake.

"Sakura-chan."

She looked at him, her tears stopping. He put his hand on her cheek, comforting her.

"Of course I'll be with you. I'll be yours-"

"-If I'll be yours. I'm your cherry blossom, remember?"

As she came up to meet him, he whispered to her.

"I love you, my cherry blossom..."

"And I love you, my Naruto-kun..."

And once they met, it was so passionate that nothing else seemed to exist, but them, and them alone.

She woke up the next morning, sprawled over his chest. The attendant who was in charge of her wellfare was in the room.

when she noticed that Sakura was awake, she smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't tell."

The attendant's smile turned into a grin, and Sakura smiled at her.

"By the way, there's going to be a few people visiting you later on, alright"

"Oh...alright..."

She still felt weak. When the attendant left, she finally decided to try and wake Naruto

"Naruto, Naruto, wake up..."

She shook him, and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Mmm..hmm...Sakura..chan..."

He looked down at her, and couldn't notice how sexy her bed hair looked on her.

"You know...I was having a good dream..about you..."

She grinned, and softly looked into his eyes.

"I'll bet you were...you pervert..."

So reached up and quickly kissed him, waking him up.

He pulled himself up, and grabbed his clothes.

"Yeah, it was a good one."

"So...what was it about?"

He looked at her, and she playfully grinned. He returned her grin, and sat beside her.

"Well...I couldn't tell you..."

He grinned mischeviously, and she playfully pushed him.

"Come on...tell me...please?"

"Well, it was something we could maybe do, once you're feeling better..."

He turned a slight shade of red, as Sakura looked at him with her effortlessly cute, puppy dog eyes.

"Could you at least give me a hint, Naruto-kuuunn?

"Well...it kinda involves us, and 2 kage bunshin..."

He smiled, and she rolled over ontop of him, quickly giving him a kiss.

"Mmm...that sounds good..."

He kissed her back.

"Well..you might not think like that when I tell you what I want to do with one of the bunshin..."

She kissed him again.

"You never know until you ask, now, do you?"

But she already knew what he might want, judging from his embarressed, and thoughtful look.

"You want to henge one into a girl, right?"

He blushed violently, and looked to his left. She knew now, that that was EXACTLY what he wanted. Honestly, she wouldn't even

mind, if it was with him.

"Well, Naruto-kun...it seems interesting..."

He looked at her, incredulity on his face. She leaned in, and kissed him once again, feeling the blush grow on her own face.

"I want to try it...Naruto-kun..."

He rolled her back over, and straddled her,stroking her hair.

"I love you so much, Sakura-chan."

He kissed her softly, then she opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to gain entry, as she used her own.

"What's this now?"

Naruto instantly jumped off her, or rather, he FELL off her.


	2. love from a monster

Sorry its been awhile since I posted anything, schools been real hard lately.

But here u guys go , enjoy "unexpected love chp.2"

--

As naruto got up off the floor and looked at his intruder, he was surprised

"EROSINENE! What the hell are u doing here" questioned Naruto.

"so you and Sakura are finally getting it on with each other. You wouldn't mind if I did a little research on your guises relationship would yah?" the sage scolded

"OVER OUR DEAD BODIES YOU PERVE" the two chunin said angerly

Jiryaya started to laugh historically, then changed his look to a serious one.

"naruto u have a mission" Jiryaya said

Naruto eyes shot open and was surprised,

"what kind of mission?" sakura said

"A very dangerous one , u need to get these scrolls to the sand village as soon as possible. There very top secret and need to be returned to the Kazekage at once. Sakura if u want to go with, tsunade said it would be alright if u were well enough"

"no" Naruto stammered

"sakura is too weak in her condition"

"WHAT, im going with u Naruto" Sakura said angerly

"but Sakura…"

"but what?, I can handle it trust me"

"alright" Naruto said

"im sorry I wont be going with u two, I have an important mission I need to take care of" the sage said

"What more research u perve"

"no, no it regardless the akatukii"

Naruto and sakura both shook there heads in disgust.

"when do we leave" naruto questioned

"immediately"

"ill get our stuff Sakura" Naruto said as he ran out the door, sakura struggled to get out of bed ,she got dressed and headed out to the front gate. There she could see Naruto ready for what needed to be done. As she met up with him , she was embraced with a kiss and did not see it coming

"are you ready" he asked , Sakura nodded

"okay lets go!" And they both ran into the forrest

--

"There on there way" a slithery voice said

"good, ill let sasuke know"

"tell him that we will ambush them when the enter the wind country"

"of course lord Orochimaru"

--

"Are almost there" sakura said disgusted with the heat

"yes were in the wind country now"

Just then naruto stopped dead in his tracks,

"what is it naruto?" Sakura questioned

"Saassukee-kun"

Sakura then saw who it really was in narutos way ,she couldn't even speak.

"Naruto… its been awhile" the familiar voice said

Just then two more figures came from behind .

"aaahhhhwww" Sakura cried in fear

"Kabuto… make it fast" the slithery voice said

Just then kabuto came up behind naruto and delivered a paralysis jutsu to the back of the neck. Naruto fell unconscious

"NAARUTO!" Sakura screamed

Sasuke lepted in front of her and thrusted a chidori in her stomack , endless blood poor out and she too fell unconscious .

"take her, we need a hostage" Sasuke said

Kabuto reached in the back of Narutos pocket and grabed the scroll, in exchange for a note of there where abouts are.

"There he cant come alone now, he needs help if he wants to save that pink haired bitch, so he will ask the person that we want most…hmmmhaaaaaa" with that all three of them left in the darkness with the young and beautiful kunoiche.

--

When naruto awoke he was angery, confused, sad, dazed, disappointed, and crying

"Sakura!" he wimpered as loud as he could.

He pulled the note out of his pocket. Read it ,and crumbled it up with his fist.

"Sakura I will find YOU!….)

--

He sat alone on a rooftop high above the village. It had always been the same with him. Green, lifeless eyes stared out upon an endless sea of sand and blood. Disgusting he thought to himself. He snorted and shut his eyes. Wind ruffled his hair as he took in a deep breath of air. The sun from the desert was starting to recede and darkness was slowly catching up to the last beams of light left shining from the horizon. One by one, stars appeared, signalling that the days work had ended. He thought back, before devastation had found it's way to the Sand's Village. He thought back to before the horror that had come to practically eliminate all inhabitants from his home. Though that was a long time ago, and the village at recovered from it, the memory still haunted him. He shook the thought from his head and tensed. Someone was coming.

"Gaara," came a soft voice from behind him. It was his sister, Temari. "I thought that I would find you up here." she said. Gaara snorted and turned to face her. Temari rolled her eyes and stepped closer to him. "Come on, lets go home." she insisted. Gaara shook his head, glared at her for a moment, then started towards her. She walked over to the edge of the rooftop. She turned to face him, half expecting him to say something about her sudden appearance. It was unlike Temari to seek Gaara out.

Silence.

Gaara walked past her, without saying anything. He leaped from the rooftop to the ground and started for home. Temari chuckled to herself and hopped to the ground. Sand flew up around her from the impact. She swatted it away and continued to follow Gaara.

When at home, she saw Kankuro sitting on the step to the apartment. He looked up at Gaara and motioned for him to sit down. Gaara simply crossed his arms and glared at him defiantly. Temari took a seat next to Kankuro.

"Gaara, I think that someone is here to see you." Kankuro said gazing into the distance.

"He really wants to talk you." Temari added in an annoyingly happy voice.

Gaara rolled his eyes and pushed past the others and opened the door. There was a smell of tea coming from the kitchen. He looked around , but saw no one. He slinked into the kitchen to find someone sitting in a chair at the table. A blonde haired boy with messy hair. The boy turned around, his blue eye's meeting Gaara's.

"Naruto Uzumaki…what do you want?" Gaara mumbled.

Naruto smirked and then chortled to himself.

"Well, I came to ask a favour of you." he said seriously.

Gaara stared at him a minute and then nodded his head.

"You see, Sakura has gone missing. She means a lot to me. You have to help me get her back!"

Gaara's eyes widened. What was that look on his face? Maybe he actually cared. But why?

Silence.

"Well, what is your answer?" Naruto said, breaking the silence.

"I'll help you." Gaara said.

"Good, good. We start looking tomorrow."

"Now get out." Gaara said aggravated.

The next day, early in the morning, Gaara heard a knock on the door. Though he didn't sleep, he still had a bed, and liked to rest his eyes. He climbed out of bed and stumbled over to a pile of clothes on the floor and slipped them on. The knock came once again. Gaara didn't ever burden himself with telling people whether he was home or not, but this time was different. He knew whom the knock belonged to.

"One minute." he said loudly.

He lurched to the door, looked through the hole, then unlocked the door. It was Naruto. He motioned for Gaara to come outside. Gaara stared at him for a moment, then softly shut the door behind him, careful not to wake up Kankuro or Temari who were still asleep.

"Ok, are you ready?" Naruto said gleefully.

Gaara grunted.

"I suppose. Give me a minute."

He walked back into the house. When he emerged he wore his large gourd on his back. He didn't bother waking up either his brother or his sister to tell them where he was going. He knew that they wouldn't worry about him.

"Come on, let's get going. I think I know which way that the kidnappers took her."

Gaara followed Gaara out of the village.

"So, why make the long trip here? And out of all the people that could have helped you, why me?"

Naruto stopped and turned to face Gaara. So many questions. Questions that he didn't really have answers too. He thought for a second and then answered.

"Well," he started. "I can't answer either of your questions."

Gaara nodded his head as Naruto turned around and walked onward. For half of the day, the two ninja continued in silence. Finally, Naruto spoke up asking his own questions. Wondering what would happen if Gaara couldn't control his demon, Shakaku.

"Come on, we'll rest here." Naruto said.

Gaara sat down on the sand. The sun was beginning to fade away, and the wind was starting to pick up, blowing the sand through the air.

"So," Naruto said sitting down next to Gaara. "Why is it that you came with me?"

Gaara turned to meet Naruto's eyes. Naruto smiled weekly, then looked away. There was something about Gaara's eyes. His cold eyes gave a glimpse of the power that he held. A horrible power that knew no love and would destroy everything in it's path. But for now, Naruto couldn't see any signs of that monster. For now, he was safe.

"So are you going to answer my question or not? Why did you decide to come with me?"

Silence.

"Who else would have came with such an obnoxious little brat such as yourself?"

Naruto snorted.

"A lot of people would have. For Sakura, not for me."

"Well, either way…I can just kill you if you get too annoying."

Naruto jumped at that word. Kill. Would he actually kill him? Had he made the wrong choice by asking Gaara to come and help him? They both held demons, both as monstrous and as dangerous as the other. But should either of them escape, what would happen?

"So…did you come just to kill me or do you want to help me? I'm confused."

"I came to repay a favour to you. You've taught me a lot, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto looked down. He had taught the sand demon a lesson? But how? He never really thought that he was very influential. But he had heard it himself, straight from Gaara's mouth. He had said it, plain and clear. Surely Naruto hadn't been imagining this whole thing, had he? No. He was sure that it wasn't just a dream. This was real.

"So, we're staying here all night?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, why not."

"I'll keep watch."

Gaara never slept. If he did, then the monster would overtake his body and there would be no stopping it. So Gaara never slept. But it never seemed to bother him. He was never drowsy and always had the willpower to fight.

"Well, do you have anymore questions, or are you finally ready to shut up."

Naruto's forehead scrunched up. What nerve this guy had!

"You can just leave if you want to you know, I didn't force you to come with me!"

Gaara looked away.

"The point is that I'm here I'm the one that you asked to come. Be happy that I didn't kill you on the spot."

Naruto rolled his eyes and nodded his head. But there was still so much that he needed to know. So many questions left unanswered. Why had he came? Was there a hint in his eyes that said he cared? He didn't know, but he assumed that he would find out in time.That next morning Naruto awoke to find Gaara still sitting up. Did this guy ever sleep? Gaara looked back at him, inert eyes staring into his own. No, not at them. Through them. What IS with this guy? Naruto thought to himself. He sighed and then looked back up to Gaara who was still staring straight at him. Was he daydreaming about something?

"Hey, you ok?" Naruto asked.

Gaara shook his head and returned Naruto's puzzled look.

"What do you care if I'm ok or not? It's nothing for you to be concerned."

"Ok, calm down. But, what were you thinking about so hard?"

Gaara didn't bother to answer. He just stood up and dusted the sand off of him. He turned around to face Naruto and crossed his arms.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked Naruto irritated by the sound of his voice. Naruto glared at him fiercely for a moment and then, slowly, stood up. He was sore from sleeping on the ground. Who ever said that it was good for your back? He motioned for Gaara to follow him. The sun was high in the sky, beating down. But it wouldn't be long until they were out of the desert and into the forest.

Naruto new he was safe if he could just keep on Gaara's good side. But he's so easily infuriated, and it could prove as a problem. Naruto had to admit to himself…he was pretty annoying. One of his closest friends and rivals, Sasuke, had made a point of constantly reminding him of it. Naruto thought of Sasuke. How long had it been since he had seen him? He shook the thoughts from his head.

"So," came a gruff voice from behind him.

"Do you know where we're going?"

Naruto turned around. It wasn't like Gaara to speak to him unless he said something first. And even then he had been threatened with death.

"Well…" he thought for a minute. "I think that it could have been…well, I'm not really sure."

"I thought you knew where you were going!" Gaara said angrily.

Naruto sighed. This was going to be more trouble than it was worth. How was he supposed to explain to Gaara that he really had no clue where Sakura was. It would be risky to make a move like that. It could cost him his life. He thought quickly.

"Well, I think that Orichimaru took her too lure Sasuke to him."

A smile crossed Gaara's face. No, not a smile but a smirk. Something in his eyes sparkled. What was this bloodlust that Naruto felt emanating from him? Something had snapped. Something that mad the monster within Gaara bubble to the surface, though not fully. Naruto took a step back. What was going to happen? Would Shakaku really come out? Was this going to be the end? Naruto didn't know if he could handle that monster on his own.

How long had it been since they had eaten? It seemed like weeks, but it had only been but a few days. Naruto glanced back at Gaara. It had been almost two days now since they had said anything to each other. Was the silence ever going to end? Naruto coughed to catch Gaara's attention. Gaara gave him a fleeting look. Naruto looked away and cleared his throat.

"Well, isn't there something that you wanted to say?" came Gaara's coarse voice from behind him.

"Uh…no, I mean…aren't you hungry? We haven't eaten in days!"

"Stop complaining, we're almost out of the desert."

"Huh? What do you…"

"Look there, you idiot. Are you blind?"

Gaara pointed to the horizon. Naruto put a hand to his forehead and narrowed his eyes to see past the sun. Sure enough, right in front of him was a huge patch of trees and green. A grin crossed Naruto's face. He bent down, fists curled.

"What are you doing now?"

"WooooHOOOOOO!!" Naruto jumped up and yelled happily.

"We made it! Believe it!!"

Gaara sighed.

"Come on then, even though we can see it, we've still got a way's to go."

Naruto lay on the sand crying tears of happiness.

"Do you want to save Sakura or not?"

Naruto jumped at the name. Sakura. He had bothered to learn her name! So, maybe he did care for her. No reason to jump to conclusions and ask now, though. He got up and dusted himself off.

"Your right. Come on, lets go full speed!"

Gaara sighed again. This child was just begging to have a funeral. But no, he couldn't kill him just yet. He had to know who had taken Sakura…he needed to find out who he did have to kill. Who would be his next victim. Whether it be Orochimaru, or anyone else. He was willing to give his own life to save her.

That night, Gaara and Naruto reached their destination. It was the entrance to the forest. It wouldn't be long now until they found Sakura. Finally, there was something green. Finally there were plants. Finally, there would be shelter from the sun and water. And maybe even food!

"Well, come on then. Let's keep moving." Gaara said hastily.

"Wait, what do you mean? We need to rest!"

"From here on, I'm the leader. So come on and do what I say."

"WHAT?! I'M THE LEADER!" Naruto shouted heatedly.

"If this was a real mission, your friend would be dead by now. We have to assume all the worst."

"But…I…"

"No buts about it. You're a ninja, not a helpless little child. So come on, pick up the pace. Get moving!"

Naruto slurred something under his breath and then followed Gaara through the trees.

Wherever you are, Sakura Hurano, I will find you. I promise.

Morning came. Gaara and Naruto had already covered so much ground, but still no Sakura. They hadn't stopped to rest, and still Gaara kept going. Naruto fell exhausted next to a tree. He gasped as he struggled to regain his breath. Gaara landed down beside him.

"Where could that blasted girl be? We've searched everywhere, and still nothing. It is hopeless."

Naruto looked up, his face turning red.

"You think it's hopeless, but yet you still search? What's wrong with you?!"

Gaara crossed his arms and looked up.

"I've done all that I can do…or rather all that I feel like doing. Find her yourself."

Naruto's mouth gaped. What did he just say? No way did he mean that! I thought that he cared…he thought to himself.

A scream pierced the silence.

"What? What was that!?" Naruto stood up at the sound/

"Sakura! Come on, lets go."

Still Gaara seemed determined. What had gotten into him?

They followed the sounds of the scream until they got to a river. Gaara looked around, trying to find where the sound was coming from. He stopped and looked up.

"Get down!" he yelled, pushing Naruto out of the way.

A kunai knife flew past their heads. Gaara looked up again, Naruto still pined under him. Gaara rose to help Naruto up.

"Are you insane?" Naruto asked, obviously shaken up from when Gaara had jumped on him.

"I thought you were going to kill me!"

"If it wasn't for me, then you would have been." Gaara answered back, still looking upwards.

"There!" he yelled jumping into the trees.

Naruto looked around, panic stricken. There, there where? What was it? Where had Gaara gone? Was it Sakura? He couldn't think straight. Everything started going blurry and before he knew it, he was laying face down on the ground.

That night, Naruto awoke to the sound of voices. He wiped the sleep away from his eyes. As the darkness faded, slowly he could see again. How long had he been out for. He yawned and then looked around. A fire glowed beside him. He sat up and looked around again. Where were the voices coming from?

"Looks like the brats finally up." came a voice from behind him. It was Gaara.

"Teehehe, looks like he's ok." came another voice.

Naruto turned around to see a familiar face staring at him. Sakura! It was Sakura and she was safe. Naruto shook his head to make sure that it wasn't a dream.

"Sakura, Sakura you're ok!!"

She smiled at him and then sat down next to the fire.

"It was all thanks to Gaara. If it wasn't for him, I would have died in the arms of Orochimaru."

Naruto was startled. Gaara had saved her?

"He saved you too. You were out cold! So…what happened to you anyways?"

Naruto could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. No way he could tell Sakura that he had fainted in the middle of everything! That would be too embarrassing. It would make him sound like he was scared. He couldn't even begin to imagine what Sakura would think of him.

"It was from loss of chakra. I fought so hard to save you that I ran out."

"Yeah right." came Gaara's voice. "You couldn't handle the situation. And you call yourself a ninja."

"Hey, don't say that about Naruto! He tries his hardest and works his butt off."

"Ok, ok. Don't get so angry at me. But still."

Sakura laughed."Well, come on, let's get home!" Sakura said happily.

"But I need rest!" Naruto protested.

"Just come on."

Gaara put out the fire and then they all headed off towards home. Gaara stayed in the lead, keeping some distance between Sakura and Naruto to assure that they both stayed safe. He could hear them laughing and joking behind of him.

"Stop goofing around and get a move on." he yelled back to them.

"Gee, what's with him?" Sakura asked.

Naruto shrugged and followed pursuit. It wouldn't be long now until they found themselves back home.

"I wonder if Kakashi sensei will treat me to some Ichiraku Ramen when we get back!"

Sakura laughed as the trio continued on.

Finally, they were all back home. It had been almost three days after returning that Gaara had another unusual visit. He opened the door to find a soft face staring at him. Pink hair and green eyes staring into his own. She smile slightly at him and cocked her head to once side.

"What do you want?" Gaara said. He showed no emotion whatsoever.

"What do you mean 'what do you want?' I wanted to thank you for saving me the other day!"

Gaara nodded his head.

"Is that all?"

"Well, um…actually, I thought that we could take a walk."

"Go away, before I kill you."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't! Not after saving me, you wouldn't kill me."

"Humph…whatever you say. Your just as valuable to me as this monster that live within me."

"Should I take that as a compliment than?"

"No. Now get out of my sight before you make me angry."

"Fine, but I'll be back."

She walked to the end of the street and turned around to wave goodbye. Gaara slammed the door shut and walked over to a window. He watched as she tread of into the distance. Thank God she's gone, he thought to himself. She was annoying, and on top of that, she was going to be back. What had he gotten himself into?

"Gaara!" Came Temari's voice from the kitchen.

"Gaara!" she yelled in an aggravated voice.

Gaara snorted and got up from where he had been sitting. What was it this time? He was getting sick of helping everyone. It was always "Gaara this," and "Gaara that." Maybe he should just kill them all and be rid of all his troubles. He stormed into the kitchen and stopped directly behind Temari. She was doing the dishes.

"Gaara," she turned around to face him.

"Why were you gone so long?" she seemed worried about him.

"Naruto Uzumaki needed my help with something. I simply repaid a dept."

"Oh…then, you didn't kill anyone?"

"Not yet anyways."

She turned back around and began washing dishes again.

"Well, just don't get yourself into any trouble."

Gaara walked away without saying a word. Temari could here his footsteps getting farther away. Then, she heard the door open and then slam shut again. She smiled to herself. I worry about him sometimes, she thought to herself. She chuckled slightly and then continued her work.

Gaara walked into the village market. People stopped and stared and whispered to each other. They were all afraid of Gaara. How many people had he killed in the last month, and from his own squad? He stopped when he saw Sakura moping around. Why was she still here? She saw him, waved, then ran over to meet him. Gaara sighed.

"Hey, I told you I'd be back!"

"You didn't come back, you've been here the whole day. I'm not an idiot like your friend."

Sakura looked up. What to say?

"So, why did you save me, if you hate me this bad?"

"I repaid a dept, nothing more, nothing less. That's it. It wasn't for you."

"But…Naruto told me everything."

"What did he tell you?"

There was a strange look in Gaara's eyes.

"He told me about how you wouldn't stop an rest until you found me. That must mean something!"

"I just wanted to hurry up the mission. Like I said, it wasn't for you."

Sakura moaned. This pointless conversation was getting her nowhere. Time for a new approach. She stepped towards him. He didn't move him. She took one more step closer to him. Still, he did nothing. She reached out to touch him. She paused for a minute, braced herself, and then ran her hand up his arm. She felt Gaara jump, and then settle back down. This was a good sign…or at least she hoped. He had let her touch him. She smiled slightly.

Gaara looked down at her, his face hard, set, angry. Yet still, he did nothing. He wasn't threatening her or trying to attack her. She let out a breath of relief. She had been ready to run. She had thought that he would try to kill her. No one had ever touched him like this. Or at least that she knew of.

"So, if you didn't save me because you wanted me to be safe, then you did it for Naruto."

Gaara nodded his head.

"But it won't happen again."

"Oh…so you're just going to go back to killing people than?"Gaara said nothing. Sakura reached her arms around him, squeezing her hands in the small crack between his back and the gourd that he always wore. She squeezed tight. She was just tall enough to put her chin on his shoulder. She could tell there was a smirk on his face by the way his cheeks moved upwards. His breathing was normal, and this time he hadn't jumped at her touch.

"So, why do you think that people need to feel this."

Gaara thought for a moment.

"It makes them feel secure. It makes them feel…wanted."

Gaara's hands hung to his side, un moving.

"Or is it simply that they don't want to feel alone?"

She had decided it. She was going to get under his skin. Make him drop her guard. Make him trust her enough to open up and talk to her. But it would take some work. She pushed him away to stare at him. His face had changed. There was that look in his eyes again. A indication of caring maybe?

"If we're not alone, then we're loved. Right?" she knew the answer to that, but wanted his opinion.

"No. Love…don't talk to me about love. I thought I was loved once, but I was wrong."

"Love is…hurtful at times. But it can get better."

She thought for a moment. She started to say something, but Gaara interrupted her.

"Happiness, Sadness, and even pain can be shared with one another. It gives you a….reason to care. That's what love is. It's caring for someone. It's making them feel wanted, secure, and comfortable around each other. It's knowing that, that one person, will be there to touch you when you feel emotions, no matter what they may be."

"I couldn't have put it better myself. But then again, what happens when that person isn't there for you? They leave you a lone. That love can't be the last time, or at least it shouldn't be."

"Yes, but it's hard to feel that same thing afterwards. Your trust gets taken away from you. Your not bleeding, but it still hurts."

"Not if you can find someone else to share everything with."

He thought to himself. He seemed to go into a trance. He crossed his arms across his chest and looked towards the ground. What was he thinking about? She had gotten to him a little, yet she hadn't barely even scratched the surface.

"You remind me of someone." Gaara finally said.

Sakura started to ask, but before she could he was walking away. He turned around.

"I'll find you. Don't come back here."

Sakura nodded her head and started for the opposite direction. He would find her. But how long would it be until he decided to seek her out?

It had been almost a month since Gaara had said he would find her. Sakura worried that he had mislead her into thinking the impossible. Gaara, never knowing love, fear, and the one who lives to kill. He isn't to be played a fool, and yet he went along with everything that she had said to him. The one who had said that he existed merely to kill everyone except himself. And yet, he knew love, and he repaid a debt.

"It seems as if Naruto has a lesson to teach everyone." she said out loud.

She walked over to the door of her house. She peeked through the window. Still no sign of him. So, she decided that she would wait. She would wait until he decided to come. Of course, she would still go on with her training as medical ninja. She was, after all, under the supervision of Lady Tsunade herself. The legendary Sannin. The Fifth Hokage.

Another week passed, and it was time for Sakura to get back to training with Tsunade.

"Sakura, come now. Get your head out of the clouds and get to work."

Sakura shook herself.

"Sorry, I just…"

"Stop worrying about what happened in the past. I've given you more than enough time to recover."

"But, to think that Orochimaru's still out there! How could you be so calm?"

"You forget, I'm kazekage now. I have to stay calm or the whole village would collapse. What kind of kazekage would I be?" she chuckled.

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Sakura, listen to me." she knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder. "You are a smart girl. You are willing to learn, and you are excellent at controlling your chakra. AND I'm the one training you, so that must say something about your potential as a medical nin. So lighten up! But, take the training seriously."

She stood back up.

"Once more, try it again."

Sakura nodded her head and continued the task that she had been performing earlier.

It was early morning and Sakura was heading to her training when it happened. There he was, leaning against a tree near the training grounds. She ran over to him, excited that he had fulfilled his promise. He looked up as she came nearer to him.

"Looks like you finally came. I've been waiting for forever!"

"Yeah, well…I've been busy."

She reached around him to hug him. There was a familiar smell to him. The smell of blood. The smell of death. That's when she realized who she was dealing with. She had heard the stories, even seen it herself. But she had just come to peace with the one true disturbing fact about him. He was a killer, a murderer. She squeezed him tighter.

"You've killed someone again, haven't you…" she sounded concerned.

"And you're surprised?"

Sakura laughed to herself. Of course she wasn't surprised. She knew that that was the way he lived. The only true feeling that he knew…was anger. And yet, he was calm. He could handle any situation without showing any emotion. She has seen during the Chunin Exams. Passing the second part of the test without a scratch, as well as the rest of his team. And his sister, Temari. She reminder her so much of Shikamaru. Gee, what a couple that they would make. She thought to herself.

"So, are you going to stand here all day or not?" he broke the silence.Sakura pushed herself away from him."Well, I do have training today.""Then I'll wait for you to get done with your training so we continue our last conversation.""Sounds good."As she started to walk away, she could feel him staring at her. She looked back to give him a quick smile and then ran along the road to where Tsunade and herself were supposed to meet today for training. If she hurried, then she wouldn't be late.

--

Authors note:

Well that's what I got so far ,and tell me what I should do for naruto's reaction when he finds out


End file.
